


Hamtaro: The Real World

by mykell



Category: Hamtaro Series
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-13
Updated: 2005-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mykell/pseuds/mykell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen in the real world if a hamster was cared for in the way that Laura cares for Hamtaro</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamtaro: The Real World

Hamtaro woke up, shifted around, then went to his food bowl. He dug around in the bowl, but chose the sunflower seed on top to eat. He hurredly opened the shell then gobbled down the rest of the seed. He picked another seed from the bowl and gobbled it down. Hamtaro was only six months old, but he was very fat and very lethargic from malnutrition due to eating a diet entirely composed of sunflower seeds. Then, since Hamtaro's cage was poorly designed, he escaped. He ambled across the room to find an electric cord. Hamtaro had a naturally curious personality and loved to chew on anything he could get his teeth on, so he started gnawing on the cord until he got all the way through the insulation. Then he got electrocuted and died. When Laura returned, she wondered what happened to her hamster


End file.
